In the course of bartending, a bartender handles money, glasses and the like, and removes from a container of plural straws a selected one which is presented to a patron. For his/her convenience in making the selection, the top of the straw is gripped for presentation to the patron and commonly a pair of sanitary gloves is not worn by the bartender and, even if worn, is not discarded after the handling of money and other germ-infecting activity, thus creating an unsanitary condition.